Errants
by Red Ace
Summary: KOTOR AU! If Malak really succeeded in his plot to kill Darth Revan, who would step up to led the galaxy's famous crew of misfits? Revised. First Version accidentally deleted
1. It's a Beginning

**_A/N:_** Heya! First Chapter REVISED!!!!! Well, honestly I was rereading some of the story and I decided on something: some of this stuff is going to come back and bite me with a plot hole, and gentle reader, I'm not so big on big plot holes. So I added some banter and things, changed some stuff I didn't like. And so I ask you, please reread the chapters and tell me what you think, if you want to. I'm just trying to make it a little better than the current spurts of late night typing before I drifted off to slumber, so please do not hesitate to tell me how wrong I did something. Yeah, I know this is for fun, but I also want to work on the weak points my writing ability, such as details or lack thereof. Oh, and sorry this is kinda late. Life decided to kick me in the kidneys for awhile because it was fun. You can read that as lots of work and my new hatred for the Latin language (I'm just so happy it's dead). Plus I accidently deleted the story, so I have to apologize for that. Sorry.

For any new readers: Darth Revan is dead. As in the doornail kind of dead. Malak killed Revan when he opened fire on her ship, when Bastilla was doing the whole Jedi trap thing. Glad you've caught up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch. Well, maybe some pocket lint, but seriously don't sue me for it. Star Wars and KOTOR is Lucas and Bioware's. So not mine. I kinda own my Revan and Mason, who appear later, but just their personalities I think. I didn't invent their character concepts.

Also this is rated** TEEN**. Use your own judgment.

_**Errants**_

_**Chapter 1: It's a beginning…**_

The _Endar Spire_ shook as the Sith fired upon it. All hands were rushing to the bridge, as the Comm System called "Enemy boarding." The alarms started screaming to alert the entire crew of the Republic ship. In a crew sleeping quarters, a woman's eyes shot open as someone entered the room.

"We have to get moving the Endar Spire is under attack!" He nearly yelled. "Quickly, grab your gear and let's go!"

"Simpleton." The woman sneered as she rose and collected her effects. The woman had ice blue eyes. They were cold and cruel. She had shoulder length dark hair, almost as dark and space. Her face gave way to no emotion and she was at least a head shorter than the man.

"I'm Trask Ulgo, your bunkmate here on the Endar Spire. Come on, we have to go help Bastilla." He spoke as if he was reciting a passage in a classroom, paying her no heed.

"Simpering child." The woman hissed. She started moving forward towards Trask.

"She's the key to the Republic War Effort. Well, her and her Battle Meditation." Trask explained. "But enough about that. I've heard about you. They say-"

"Enough!" She interrupted him. She spoke with great authority, as if she was used to commanding large groups instead of being a member of a group commanded. Anyone could tell this woman was no soldier. "Now, you pathetic moron, stop jabbering that gapping hole you call a mouth and open the door. It's locked."

"The ship has been under lockdown ever since the Sith boarded a little while ago. Lucky for us I have the code, huh?" He said as he unlocked the door. "Let's get on our way." She walked past him paying no heed to his urgings to move forward. The pair moved on when there was a beeping coming from Trask. A man's voice spoke and informed them to go to the bridge.

"That was Carth Onasi." Trask said stopping to speak with her. The woman kept moving and passed her partner, Trask turned and kept speaking. "He has a lot of experience and if he says things are bad, you'd better believe it." The woman said nothing and kept walking ahead to the intersection. There, a shoot out between Sith Commandos and Republic Troops was under way. The Republic forces were gunned down without much of a fight.

"It's one of the boarding parties! FOR THE REPUBLIC!" Trask yelled as he charged forward and started firing.

"Imbecile." The woman kept walking forward ignored by the firing Sith who blocked their way. She stretched out her hand and the Sith fell dead. The two moved forward to the bridge. On the way to the bridge they encountered two Jedi engaged in battle. The two stopped, Trask in hopes for getting her help. The woman seemed amused by the situation. The Light-Sided Jedi defeated her Dark counter-part, and turned to regard the pair. The woman cocked her head as the Jedi opened her mouth to speak. A panel behind the Jedi exploded killing her instantly. They continued to the bridge.

They reached the bridge only to be greeted by a larger boarding party than they encountered before. The woman stepped between the Sith and Trask. They bowed deeply to her, as she continued forward decapitating each of them with her vibroblade. Trask's comm. link beeped and the man informed them Bastilla's ("Spineless worm.") escape pod had left, and that was where they needed to go next.

On their way to the escape pod, they both stopped. Something was coming. A door opened and revealed another Dark Jedi.

"Damn! A Dark Jedi!" Trask cursed. "I'll try to hold him off; you get to the escape pods!" He charged after his opponent and the door closed behind him."

"Must I be surrounded by the Insolent Whelp and her fools." The woman sighed and continued towards the escape pods. There were a couple groups of Sith in her way before another message came in but they kneeled before her and fell into a pool of their own blood.

"This is Carth Onasi on your personal communicator. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life support systems. Bastilla's ("Inept mewling.") escape pod is away. I can't wait much longer; you have to get to the escape pods now! But be careful. There's a Sith patrol just down the corridor. I had to lock myself in the Pod Bay, but I'll open it for you after you take care of those Sith. "

The woman ignored him and continued to the corridor that led to the escape pods. She walked to the Pod Bay door and the Sith withered in her wake. The door opened and she stood face to face with the man called Carth Onasi.

"You made it! Come on, we'll have to share this pod. We can hide out on the planet below." He said as he started to climb into the pod. The woman caught his shoulder.

"Ladies first. One mustn't forget their manners, no matter how desperate the situation." The woman lightly reprimanded. "It separates us from the Lessers in life." The stunned Onasi man stood back to let her get seated. He started in again smiling at the woman, happy to be leaving with their lives. His face met with the bottom of her boot. He stumbled backwards and the woman closed the hatch and launched the pod.

"Fool." She smiled as she set back and watched as The Endar Spire exploded.

_Thump, thump, thump!_ The woman sat. _Thump, thump, thump!_ Someone was banging on a door. The woman sighed. "Must I be interrupted at every turn? Can't I enjoy the fruits of my labor just once before someone interrupts?! Well?" she asked impatiently. "Aren't you going to get that?!"

_Taris_

In the darkened bedroom of a Tarisian apartment, a figure shot up in bed and panted. There was a pounding at the apartment's door. It wiped its brow and walked over to the room's only window and opened its blinds. It was evening and the Tarisian sun was almost set. The light colored the walls and the inhabitant's meager possessions (mostly clothes, which were still packed into duffel bags) and giving the Spartan décor a rainbow of shades each deeper than the last. The inhabitant, a young human female, wiped the sweat from her brow as she shakily walked to the common room to answer the door.

She thought back to her dream as she walked, but the details were fading quickly. It felt so real, almost like the vision. _Was that me?_ By the time she reached the door, she had already forgotten her dream; the only remnant was the word "fool" echoing in her ears.

"Who is it and what do you want?" she called out.

"Geez!" A male voice answered her in Basic. "Who do you think it is? Who else visits you is this crappy apartment building?"

"What do you know: a fool in the flesh." She whispered to herself with a smirk. "What do you want?" she shot back.

"Well, for starters **you** to open this door and let me in. Honestly, I don't think this is the way yer supposed to treat friends. Gilly the Gizka says you should hug your friends everyday to show them how much ya love 'em."

"Mason, please stop watching those stupid kiddie shows." She greeted as she opened her door. The door opened revealing a young, yellowish-green twi'lek. He was around six feet tall, and towered over her. He was lean and wiry, with a crooked grin gracing his face. He wore a grey tunic with a black vest, black pants that blended with his boots, and carried a bag that smelled delicious.

"No can do. Gilly's the only thing I know of that scares the crap outta you." He quipped as he entered.

"You know, one day when he snaps and eats all those little kids, I'm gonna be sayin' I told ya so." She looked at the bag. "And what have I told you about bringing your business into my home?

Mason laughed. "But I, Mason Monroe, Deliverer Extraordinaire have business at this residence. Brought ya breakfast". He winked. "Well, to most it's dinner, but you ain't yer average human, huh?" His grin faltered. "Hey. You ok?"

"Super, wonderful, peachy even." the human asked rubbing her face and walking to the kitchen. She was around 5'5 with long honey colored hair with golden highlights. She had ice blue eyes that stared out slightly bleary eyed. She was pale, but partly because of the dream. "So, what 'cha got for my dining pleasure this evening?"

"Revan!" he warned. "Don't you lie to me. You're paler than a rakghoul. Maybe you shouldn't work Javyar's tonight." He paused in thought for a moment, "Ya know what? I think I'll forbid it…" He handed her a small covered bowl. "Now eat up. I pulled some strings with Kamo and got some nerf stew at a greatest discount ever: free." Taking the bowls out and placing them on a small table between a couch and a large holo screen.

"I'm going to work. I have to. It's pay day." She spoke in a tone that, at least for her, concluded the discussion. She looked at Mason incredulously and added. "And where do you get off forbidding me? Seriously, my friend, this ain't the Golden Twi'leki Empire. That fell long ago. Well, technically it merged with the Republic, but you…" She shook her fist at him. "Besides what would Gilly the Gizka say?" she mocked.

Mason clicked his tongue. "Speaking of Gilly, I have something for you…" He walked over to where she stood and threw his arms around her. "I love and appreciate you, my dear bestest friend Revan! And so does Gilly!"

"Mason, get off of me before I have to hurt you and kill Gilly. Come ta think of it, I am gonna kill Gilly, but I'll be nice out of respect for the dead and still give you a chance."

"Fair enough." Mason laughed and released her. "But seriously, ya sure yer okay?"

"Eh, I'll survive. I'm good at that." She shrugged grabbing two spoons and plopping down on the couch. "Hey, I've got a question for you."

"Shoot." He replied handing her a bowl and sitting down next to her.

"Have I ever been in hyperspace or did I ever mention anything about dying my hair?" She asked taking off the lid ad raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Damn, Rev. You have the worst memory of any sentient I know. Now, I might not be the best at mathematical calculations, but last I checked that was two questions." Revan scoffed at him and gave him her best 'just answer the question, dammit' look. Mason continued sarcastically. "Well, you weren't born on Taris, so I'm gonna venture and say: yeah, you've traveled in hyperspace."

"No, you idiot." Revan sighed. "I meant like on a trip or something."

"Why? You didn't just happen across a, uh… a couple of tickets to… oh, I don't know… Nar Shaddaa or… someplace maybe? By chance?" Mason asked as haphazardly.

"Umm, no." Revan raised an eyebrow. "Why would I find tickets to Nar Shaddaa in my apartment?"

"No reason. None at all." Mason cleared his throat and mumbled a 'Damn it.'

"Why would there be tickets to Nar Shaddaa in my apartment, Mason?" Revan asked warningly.

"No reason! Don'tcha believe me, Revy?"

"No, and don't call me that. I hate that nickname." Revan stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Now why-"

"Because I lost them someplace!" Mason groaned. "Last week there was a pazaak tourney there and I sent in an entry and I got picked to compete. I paid the entry fee an' I bought tickets to go to the moon an' a ticket fer in the audience and I lost it okay? I've been looking it ever since." He drooped his head. "All those beautiful creds down the drain."

"Aww, poor Mace. Who were you going to take?"

"What?"

"You said you had a couple of tickets…"

"I don't know. I had a few girls dieing to go with me. Just had to pick which one would look better on my arm and would comfort me in my deepest sorrow if by some fluke I lost."

"You're such a hutt." Revan rolled her eyes.

Mason nodded and continued. "Now as for your other question, I didn't forget the hair thing ya know, you haven't mentioned anything about that to me. Why do you want to know? You love your hair. You keep saying: Aw, come on. I get better tips as a blonde." He finished in a falsetto voice and batted his eyes.

"That's not fair! I don't do that!" she scoffed throwing a spoon at his head. "And I _do_ get better tips."

"Hey! No throwing!" He caught the spoon and shook it at her. "And no _you_ don't. Bunni does with her "insufferable 'i'. Oh and don't forget, her blind naïve-ity." Revan glared at him and shoved a spoon full of stew into her mouth. Mason just smirked knowing he won. "Oh, and the fact she flirts with anyone, especially swoop jocks."

"I hate you."

"And **I** love yooouuuu!" Mason baby talked. "Anywhoo, back to the matter at hand: why didja ask?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Don't you get pouty with me, girly."

"Why? Are ya gonna forbid me again?" Revan chuckled.

"You know, I come over here to do a good thing; I make sure you eat, I give you a little self worth, and this is what get in return: mockery and insults. What a world, I tell ya. No respect fer the good guy…"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Mason. Didja know you forgot hatred?"

"What a frakkin' world…" Mason grumbled shoving a big spoonful into his mouth.

"Aww, don't you get pouty either." Mason snorted. Revan bit her lip in thought. "Would you feel better if I told you I knew what happened to your tickets?"

"You found them?!" Mason perked up.

"Well, not exactly." Revan hesitated. "Umm, ya see, one of the girls down in Javyar's was telling me the other day about how some drunk guy, drunk but very cute guy gave her some tickets to Nar Shaddaa and a ticket to the tourney there, so she took her boyfriend-"

"WHAT?!?"

"Did I mention she thought you were cute? Like the cutest and nicest and sweetest guy ever? And she really liked you but had a boyfriend who went to the tourney, while she went to a spa? It saved her relationship so she was really thankful." Revan cleared her throat. "Did- Did I mention she thought you were cute no matter how drunk you were?"

"All my beautiful credits…" Mason moaned. He shook his head and looked at Revan. "So she thought I was cute?"

Revan grinned. "If it hadn't saved her relationship, she would have been all over you."

"I guess I could live with that."

"It does give you hope for the future."

Mason nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot." Mason took a small box out of his pocket. "Happy Birthday!"

"My birthday was last year."

"But you have another coming up."

"Not for several standard months."

"Then who has a birthday coming up?" Revan pursed her lips and shook her head. "What?"

"Maybe," Revan rubbed her chin in mock thought. "Oh, I don't know, someone named Mission Vao? I think you know her. Small, blue, twi'lek."

"Oh, Force!" Mason slapped his forehead. "I can't give this to Mission! What are you getting her, maybe we can split it."

"I'm paying a fee to the Government 'Nobles,' so she and Big Z can move up to the Upper City and live with me." She repeated exasperated. She lost count of how many times she had told him that. "And how many times do I have to tell you: if you can't give it to Mission, don't give it to me… unless if it's Tarisian Ale… or maybe a little Juma. But if that's the case, then thank you, Mason. It will be a very happy birthday indeed." She grinned and snatched the box and gave it a little shake.

"It's not your birthday." Mason grabbing the box back. "Besides, now that you're looking better, you have to get ready for work."

Revan shook her head. "Not 'til later. I'm just dancing today. I don't have to wait the tables."

"Lucky you."

"Yep! **And** I don't have to work for a week after tonight. Now before you say: Well, why ever not, Revan, you super intelligent and most stunningly beautiful sentient you. Allow me to clear up that foggy matter for you."

"Oh, honey, you forgot modest." Mason quipped dryly; then added as an afterthought. "And the fact that I don't care."

"Har, har. You know you're curious. I got off for the Swoop opener." Mason applauded and she curtseyed. "I know; a trying feat indeed. But as you can see, Mason Monroe isn't the only one with an extra pazaak deck up his sleeve."

"I don't cheat at pazaak!"

"And!" Revan continued too happy to care if she offended his pazaak skills. "Samir, you know Samir, she has some sort of personal business, and you know Javyar. He doesn't like us dancing with the others. 'Makes bad for business.'" She imitated in a low voice and shrugged.

Mason nodded thoughtfully. "Who's Samir?"

"You know Samir. You love Samir. You won't stop hitting on Samir."

"Yeah, that doesn't narrow it down."

"Lekku!" Revan yelled. "As in: Legs and Lekku! As in: 'Javyar's Greatest Dancing Pair: Legs and Lekku! Comprised of a human and twi'lek!' Apparently his best dancers, which started the phrase 'legs or lekku?!'"

"Oh, Lekku…" Mason nodded donning a lecherous smile. "How's she doin'?" Revan groaned and threw her empty bowl at him. "Hey, I just told you no throwing!"

"It's my apartment."

"In a building full of aliens. Oh and not to mention owned by a man who owes me. So if someone 'accidentally' mentions something to someone, tell me how that would look to the Sith? Yeah, see me, I'm thinkin' not so good. Republic Spy maybe?"

"I really hate you. You know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Mason shrugged nonchalantly. "So you wanna split?"

"Split what?"

"Don't give me that fake stupidity. I'm not some lonely spacer, ya know!"

"No seriously. I have no clue what you're talking about. Split what?

"Mission's gift of life on the surface."

"Get your own gift! I'm the one who's paying for it all!"

"Fine!" Mason crossed his arms and added, "But just so ya know, Mission probably won't like your gift."

"She will too!"

"Won't."

"Will too! You're just jealous."

"Nope, and she won't. Now get dressed, so you can go jiggle your goods for a bunch of drunkards."

"You have such a way with words." Revan rolled her eyes and went back to her bedroom.

"Yep and you have my favorite job. I even might come by to watch. Not you, of course. You lack Lekku's… 'assets.'"

"You sexist Gamorrian!" Revan screamed.

"Now you're resorting to name calling?" Mason fake gasped. "I'm shocked, I really am."

"You're a horny little Devarronian, is what you are!"

"And yer a stick with nothin' up top." Mason laughed, running a hand over one of his lekku.

"You know, I might not be a great beauty, but I've got all the bits: eyes, nose, mouth, no hideously disfiguring scars; but you, you're just a petty thug!"

"Hey, I'm a business opportunist!"

"You're a cantina rat!"

"So are you! Not to mention a cantina dancer!" A boot flew out of the bedroom towards him, but missed. "Missed!" Mason called out laughing.

"You know, just because _I_have a legal job…"

"Rev, Sweetie. I love ya like a sister, you know that. Force, you and Mission are like my family. But honey, you really need to stop talking now."

"Why, Mason!" Revan feigned shock as she left her room ready for work. She had regained her light peach color, but it was made up with rouge and other colors so she wouldn't pale under the spotlights. She had her hair pulled back into a high pony-tail with a gold band holding it up. She wore her dancer's uniform colored red with gold seems and detailing and matching golden strappy, stiletto sandals. "Are you finally getting a sense of shame?"

"No, I'm just tried of hearing you talk." He and Revan stuck their tongues out at each other. "Hey, can I watch you Holo screen? Mine's on the fritz again, must be some ships overhead in hyper space."

"No, you want to watch it because it's the best in the building. Not to mention the biggest."

"Yeah, well, I splurge on different things. That screen is the only thing I've seen you buy that isn't necessary and you can't move in a seconds notice."

"Yes, Mason dear. You can watch some of the Pre-Swoop Opener shows on _my_ screen." Revan smiled sweetly as she shrugged on a large jacket that covered her body to mid thigh, leaving some of the fringes from her skirt show underneath. "Lock up when ya leave." She called as she exited.

The night was cool and Revan pulled her jacket closer to her. She looked up curious to what was going on above the planet. It was quite a light show and she slowed her pace. There was an explosion and Revan stopped frozen in fear. It didn't last long, as soon she was sprinting back to the apartment as something was set on landing in the Upper City walk. She hid in the elevator as the object crashed outside. Cautiously, she stepped out to examine what fell. She was shocked to see it was an escape pod. The door popped open, and she let out a strangled scream. There were some shouts coming from behind her. She paused torn between not wanting to get caught anywhere near the pod and wanting to help the limp form inside. Quickly, fearing the other choice the consequences it was sure to have, she drugged a limp Carth Onasi into the building.


	2. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished the first

_**Errants**_

_**Chapter 2: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished**_

**Part One**

Carth Onasi woke up with huge headache, and noticed he smelled a little like smoke. He also noticed he was in a darkened bedroom. _This isn't something the Sith would do._ He thought while trying to get his head to stop spinning. The door opened and in steeped what he figured could only be a twi'lek.

"Hey," Carth could now tell it was a male and slightly cheerful. "You're up!" He flipped on the light and Carth winced.

"Who are you?" Carth asked a little more harshly than he intended. He wanted to be intimidating, how else was he supposed to act after waking up from being unconscious and in some strange guy's bed? They never covered that situation in the fleet. At least he wasn't tied up, so he might not be tortured.

"Oh, right. Where are my manners? It's not like you took my bed or anything." He was definitely sarcastic, but maybe not hostile. Still Carth didn't want to take that chance. He obviously saw Carth was still on guard and said "Force, guy. You need to relax. You aren't my type." Carth had to chuckle at that one, he supposed he did seem a little jumpy. At least the kid was sharp. "The name's Mason. Mason Monroe." Mason extended his hand to shake. Carth didn't take it; he still wanted more of an explanation. Mason clicked his tongue and nodded. "'Kay then."

"Look," Carth began running a hand though his hair. "It's not that I'm not grateful or anything, but where am I and why am I here?"

"Well, that's a long story, but to put it simply: you crashed here on Taris and my friend, Revan in case you were wondering who saved your ass, dumped you here." Mason really didn't want to go into detail about it. He was still pissed Revan kicked him out of her apartment to watch Captain Comatose.

_Flashback_

_"Mason!" Revan was calling while pounding on the door to her apartment._

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_"Mason! You have to open this door right now!"_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"_Mason, I _know _where you are and what you're doing, and if you don't get your dirty boots off of _my _couch, I _will_ make sure you are no longer recognizable as a twi'lek!"_

"_Just a sec!" came the hasty reply. It was followed by soft thumps and the swishing of the door. "Look, I'm not even wearing my boots. You can even check for dirt on your precious couch."_

"_You-" Revan started then sighed. Even she couldn't believe she had to pass up a chance to verbally spar with Mason. "Never mind that."_

_Mason looked worried now. "Rev, what's wrong? You'd normally jump at a chance to try and make me clean your couch."_

"_I need your help." She motioned to a body with an orange flight jacket. "I think he's Republic. I couldn't let the Sith find him."_

"_Oh, Rev." Mason shook his head. He looked at her and sighed. She had no idea what she was getting them into. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"_

"_Can you watch him for me?" She looked stressed. Mason wasn't sure why, but it was important to her._

"_But the Swoops!" He started and pointed into her apartment. He groaned. "Fine, we'll dump him on my couch."_

"_But he has to go on your bed so he can be comfortable and hidden if the Sith come!" Revan pleaded. "Mason, he could go into a coma and die!"_

_Mason groaned again. He knew he was going to regret this._

_End Flashback_

_Too much wishful thinking._ Mason thought bitterly. _Of course _he_ has to get the bed. It's too easy to get rid of a couch someone died on..._

"I have to leave." Carth stated, breaking Mason's train of thought. "If Revan is out there… Where **is** Revan?"

"You know Rev?" Mason shook his head. "Not the point. Look, you can't. I know you're a big soldier, and I lack muscle. Force, the only way I could possibly hope to restrain you, would be to kick you in the crotch and lock you in my room." Mason chuckled. "But let's face it; I don't want you touching my stuff. However, there are Sith swarming the Upper City looking for Republics."

"But what about Revan?" Carth figured it had to be someone else. Darth Revan was dead, even Sith Lords aren't charismatic enough to escape death. But he still wanted to make sure.

"Look, whoever you are." Mason was getting even more pissed and his voice started rising. He missed the programs on the Season Opener on Taris, it was getting late and Sleeping Beauty stole his bed. **He** had to get the lumpy uncomfortable couch. "I don't care what your deal with Rev is, 'kay? This is a residential area. Yelling tends to draw attention and I will not have my 'No Dudes' policy questioned or have a battalion of Sith knockin' down **my** door because she decided to save you from the Sith!" Mason clicked his tongue and mumbled. "I am so getting her back for this."

He sighed and decided to start over. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. For a second there I though you were talking about Darth Revan. Silly, huh?" Carth chuckled awkwardly, and then cleared his throat. "Carth Onasi, Captain, Tactical adviser on the Endar Spire." He offered his hand.

"Naw, everyone knows the Dark Lord of the Sith works as a cantina dancer in the Lower City of this crap planet." Mason replied rolling his eyes. Carth was a little taken aback by this revelation. Mason gave him a little info on Taris to ease his mind and told him to get some sleep. They were going to visit Revan in the morning, and clear everything up.

_Mid-Morning_

Revan was woken up by a pounding on her door. She knew it was Mason, so she flipped over and ignored it, hoping he would take the hint and go away. She wanted to go back to her dream of pretty swirling colors, or rather what she thought was a dream of pretty swirling colors; the details were fading quickly. But Revan was never lucky when it came to Mason, and the pounding got louder. She still didn't move. It was her day off, and she was up most of the night before. She was staying in bed.

_Swoosh!_ The door opened.

"Rev!" Mason called out.

"Should we be here?" A second voice asked. It sounded nervous. "I mean you just unlocked her door and barged in. Maybe she's not home."

"Oh, she's here." Mason replied. "Revan! Get up and get descent! Your soldier woke up! And we both want answers!" A crumpled red thing flew out of the darkened bedroom and hit Mason's face. He looked down at the red thing and continued "Oh, yeah. That's real mature, Rev, throwing a dancing costume at people. No really, you haven't sunk to a new level at all!" he tossed it behind him and accidentally at Carth. Carth caught it and dropped it slightly embarrassed he caught it and the fact he noted it had 'Bunni' embroidered on it.

"Maybe we should come back later…" Carth muttered.

"Revan, get your scrawny human ass out here right now!" Mason bellowed.

"Fine!" came the angry reply. Revan came out of the bedroom dressed in a baggy shirt that hung off her shoulder, and baggy pants that covered her feet. A grumpy look was on her face and she kept mumbling something about pain, twi'leks, and coffee. Carth was again taken aback. She looked so young. She looked so small, but the oversized clothes which probably helped shrink her. He could hardly believe she was the one who pulled him out of his escape pod. She was the cantina dancer? This was Revan?

Revan went into her kitchenette and got a large mug of caffa. She sat down on a chair with her legs curled under her and grunted "Talk." while she drank.

"You're Revan?" Carth asked still unable to believe it was her.

"No." she shot back sarcastically. "I'm Malak."

"You really need to get over her name." Mason whispered clasping Carth's shoulder. "And I suggest you let her get her coffee, she's no use without it."

"Shut up, you… you… Mason."

"See?"

"I hate you." Mason laughed and she muttered into her mug. "Too damn jolly _mumble_ down a peg _grumble_ I will."

Carth nodded. He was silent waiting for Revan to finish or for someone to speak. He got fed up with the silence and ventured a question. "May I have some coffee?"

"No." came Revan's quick reply. Mason was snickering and shaking his head.

"Why not?" Carth asked trying to get anything to stop the awkward silence. Well, it was awkward for him.

"I only have one mug and I'll want more." Revan said tersely. The silence stretched on. Carth opened his mouth to try and venture a few more questions, but Mason elbowed him in the arm to keep him quiet. When she finished, she went to the kitchenette and refilled her cup. She went back to her chair, took a long sip, ran a hand over her hair and sighed with a light smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. She then looked between the two expectantly. Carth looked at Mason, who nodded.

"Good morning. I'm Carth Onasi. Thanks for the save." Carth started. Revan nodded in acknowledgment. "So you're this Revan I've heard about?"

"Depends." She glanced at Mason. "I'm a Revan."

Carth sighed. "Maybe we should just wait until you're up for company, kid."

"Kid?" Revan repeated warningly. Mason was snickering in the background. "Kid? You do realize that I am able to enlist in military service, right? Oh, wait. Of course you don't! I mean I couldn't possibly be! It's the height isn't it; it's always about the damn height. I'm not that frakkin' short! I'm average height!"

"For a twi'lek." Mason coughed. His snickering upgrading to a giggle at Revan's withering glare.

"I-" Carth began, but was quickly cut off.

"I'm 18 years old! And that's Galactic Standard, you ignorant bantha!" Mason started cracking up. Revan continued, her voice rising after every sentence. "That's two years above the Tarisian drinking age! And do you honestly think that anyone would hire a 'kid' to dance in a cantina? Not to mention a crappy cantina in, like, the second crappiest area on the entire crappy city-planet!" Carth opened his mouth, but was again cut off. "No, of course not! Do you think I wouldn't be doing something else if I could? I'm in debt because I chose to live here, and I actually plan to pay my debts, you aging gizka!"

"Nice to see you're awake." Mason chimed in.

"Go lift a speeder."

"But you know I prefer public transportation."

"You just prefer 'public'."

"I like sentients and helping the environment."

"You just like crowds of sentients. Easier to pick a mark, huh?"

"I resent that. I'm a legitimate businessman."

"About as legitimate as Davik."

"You know I don't mess with Exchange." Mason's tone changed serious.

"Doesn't mean you're not on their level."

"You know I don't touch half the stuff they do."

"Of course you don't." Revan soothed. "You just have to pay them to operate your 'business.'"

"I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Revan smirked. "Now what to do with Republic?"

"You mean you don't know?" Mason asked incredulously. "You pulled him out of an escape pod for nothing?! You did all this _without a plan_?!"

"Well, I guess you could look at it that way." Revan shrugged sheepishly. "I couldn't leave him to the Sith."

"Why the hell not?!" Mason yelled.

"I'm still here." Carth cut in impatiently.

"Because!" Mason looked at her expectantly and Revan was at a loss for words. "Because… The Sith, Mason! The freakin' Sith!

"Yeah," Carth said feeling like he could actually contribute to the conversation. "I've heard stories about dark Jedi interrogation techniques. They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity."

Revan paled. "We gotta get rid of you. I like my mind. I like having what memories I have-"

"Then _why_ did you help?!" Mason yelled. "Ya know this is your problem, ya never think ahead about the consequences!"

"Mason!" Revan whined. "Can we not do this, and just dump the body?" She jerked her head in Carth's direction.

"I'm still alive!" Carth cried out indignantly. "Besides, I need your help. I am on a hostile planet and-"

"The only thing hostile is Mason." Revan muttered.

"_And_," Carth continued. "I am going to need intelligence to complete my search for the Jedi Bastila Shan."

"Look you probably already know everything. After the Sith took over, they called a planet wide quarantine. No one's getting on or off planet. Taris has three levels: Upper City is strictly humans, except at night and that's where you are now, Lower City, which is ruled by Swoop Gangs and houses just about everybody else, and the Under City has the Outcasts and rakghouls. Any other info you could possibly want, you can find out in a cantina. Oh, and watch out for Davik, if you cross him you're dead. See? You're already much more informed than most who come to Taris." Revan explained quickly. "Enjoy your stay. Goodbye now! Try not to die." She said trying to push him out of the apartment with no success.

"But I have to find Bastila!" Carth protested.

"Then why are you still here?" Revan asked still trying to push Carth out.

"Because I'm enlisting you for Republic service." Carth said with confidence. He finally figured a way to end this mission, and get on with his service. Unfortunately, it involved the help of the two arguing over 'dumping the body' that he was sure was him. Fortunately, he was starting to get a good picture of how they thought. "I imagine the Sith who would fine me all by myself would be ecstatic to know who helped me from my pod and housed me for a short time."

"You stupid bimbo!" Mason yelled at Revan.

"Son of a shutta!"

"Shutta Queen!"

"Delinquent bastard!" Carth started to rub his temples, having second thoughts about what seemed to be an ingenious plan at the time.

"You screwed me!"

"Forgive me for having a conscience!" Revan smirked. "Gilly the Gizka would be ashamed of you, President Mason!"

"You swore you'd never tell!" Mason gasped and gave her a light slap on the cheek. Revan gaped and he started laughing. Revan kicked his shin and then began laughing herself. "Ow!" Mason held his shin and started jumping up and down to keep his balance. When he stopped, he made a point to step on Revan's foot.

"Hey!" she exclaimed in pain. Mason and Revan glared at each other for a moment, then began a slap-fight.

"Enough!" Carth yelled stepping in between them. He got slapped by Mason while trying to break them up.

"Ooooo!" Revan taunted while laughing. "You slapped a Republiiiiiic. You're gonna be in troubllllle!"

"No, I didn't. You did." Mason said grabbing her wrist and swinging it at Carth, hitting his arm.

"Mason!" Revan started after him, but Carth stopped her.

"Will you two stop fighting?" He scolded. "You're acting like a couple of children!"

"I am not a child!" Revan cried out indignantly.

"And I'm at least five years older than her. So if she's a child, I'm at least a teenager."

"You're not helping Mason!"

"It's all technicalities, Rev. If I'm a child, then you're a baby."

"Stop it!" Carth almost started on them again about their behavior, but decided to move on. At least now he had their attention. "I have to find Bastilla and get her off this Rock, and I'm going to need help doing it."

"And Revan would be happy to help you." Mason volunteered cheerily.

"Mason!" Revan protested.

""Now, Rev. We can't be kids forever." Revan scoffed, but she was smirking. "And one thing about being a grown up is to start taking responsibility for our actions. You saved him, you have to hold his hand the rest of the way." Mason looked directly at Carth and added "But **not** literally."

"But the Sith-"

"Will catch him if you don't. You wanted to get involved, now you gotta play the hero, or rather second fiddle to the hero, and save the dame."

"Bastilla is a Jedi." Carth interjected.

"Ya know, I was gonna offer you help, but not after that." Mason added.

"Grown ups aren't afraid of Jedi." Revan shot back.

"I ain't afraid! They're just bad for business." Mason huffed.

"You took an active role too! You have to help find the Jedi!"

"Bastilla." Carth injected.

"Because you-" Mason sighed. It was true, he did play a minor role because Revan asked him to. "Fine. I'll help if I can, but I won't fight yer battles."

"Great!" Revan exclaimed. "Now let's go!" She lead the way out the door, froze, then turned around and walked quickly back to her bedroom muttering about getting dressed. Mason started laughing again, but Carth was getting impatient.

"Will you hurry it up? We have to go find Bastilla!"

"I'm not walking into the hall in **only** my skivvies!" Carth kept silent, and decided to wait. A few minutes later, Revan emerged. She wore a baggy white tunic with a black vest that made the tunic look fitted to her torso, and light brown pants with black boots.

Mason snickered. "Well, don't we look… debonair."

"Really?" Revan looked down at her clothes. "Ya know that's the look I was going for. Kinda like those smugglers from the Holo Vids. You know the ones the unbelievably good-looking hero or heroine fall in love with?"

"Ya don't say."

"Well, I figured if I was going to play second fiddle, I was going to do it in the style. This doesn't really seem like reality, ya know?"

Mason nodded. "So, did ja forget something important?"

Revan froze again. "Please tell me I'm wearing pants."

"I was thinking weapon-wise, but now that ya mention it…" Revan turned to go back. "Yes, you **are** wearing pants."

"Do you really think we'll need weapons? I mean we're just looking for Mrs. Republic."

"Bastilla is a Jedi. She is **not, **nor will she ever be my wife or girlfriend." Carth tried to sound calm. "My name is Carth Onasi, please call me Carth, not Republic."

"Fine, Ms. Republic." Revan taunted. Carth opened his mouth to say something but Revan cut him off. "Sorry. Carth, relax."

"Yeah, don't worry. It means she won't dump up with any Sith. I think she likes you." Mason winked, the softly added to Carth. "But just don't let me catch you being **too** friendly.

Revan rolled her eyes. "Why would we need weapons, Mace?"

"Well, because I have reliable information that says most of the pods crashed in the Under City, which means-"

"We'll have to pass though the Lower City, then fight rakghouls." Revan finished. "Well, I think Kebla sells weapons… and I think there's a twi'lek on this floor too…"

"Rev, the Vulkars have been getting pretty nasty lately. They'll kill us on sight, especially with him." Mason pointed to Carth.

"They won't hurt me. They love me, Mace. And they'll tolerate you solely because you'll be with me."

"No, they love **Bunni**. They won't recognize you unless you prance down there in a cantina uniform and a pound of makeup. And even then, they might not be so nice. Cantinas are neutral ground. They have to play nice there."

Carth was at a lose. He didn't know anything they were talking about. "Who are the Vulkars and what is a 'Bunni'?"

"The Lower City is run by Swoop Gangs. The two most predominant are the Hidden Beks and the Black Vulkars." Mason explained. "And they've been having a turf war all over Lower City. Actually, the Swoop Opener is supposed to seal the deal. Winner gets Lower City. If the Beks win, things go back to way they were. If the Vulkars win, Lower City will run red."

"So," Revan chimed in. "You can see it's really big stakes, and why we don't want to get involved."

"Speak for yourself."

"Mason!"

"The Beks set me up with suppliers, and my networks. They let me work the Lower City. If the Vulkars win, I'm over in Lower City." Mason explained.

"Well, as nice as that is for you," Carth but in before the two started to fight again. "None of that explains who 'Bunni' is and why she has their clothes." He pointed to Revan.

"Actually it does." Mason stated.

Revan rolled her eyes. "I'm Bunni." She continued softer and darkly. "With that frakking insufferable 'I'. It's probably dotted with a heart. Damn that heart!"

Carth gave her a suspicious look. Mason explained. "Look, Carth. Revan had a hard time getting a job on Taris. Ya see this was when Darth Revan was still alive and terrorizing the galaxy, so no one wanted to hire her because of her name. They thought people might get confused and target their business. Frankly, Rev is horrible at pazaak, so a job was the only way she could support herself, at least legally."

"I didn't want to become some Lower City criminal or get involved with the Swoop gangs! Unlike **some**-"

"So anyways," Mason continued to avoid another interruption. "We all decided the only way Rev was going to get hired was if she gave out a fake name. Mission came up with 'Bunni' when I got Rev the audition at Javyar's."

"And just so ya know I haven't always been Bunni." Revan interjected. "I've been lots of people, so don't get too surprised if some people call me something else."

"Who's Mission?" Carth asked. "Is it another one of her names?"

"Mission is our friend. She lives in Lower City." Revan explained.

Mason continued, "She's like our kid sister. See, we're all cantina rats. We don't have any family to look out for us, so we kinda banded together. I was born here, so I'd survive, but Mish and Rev would have gotten eaten alive. Taris ain't so kind to women and children."

"I could have survived." Revan pouted. "I did well enough before I settled here."

"Of course you would have." Mason condescended.

"I hate you. I hate you so very, very much."

"Either way, if you're gonna rescue that Bastille lady-"

"Bastilla." Carth corrected.

"Whatever. Yer gonna need weapons. Do ya even have any?"

"Well, I have a couple blasters." Carth answered.

"I have a vibrodagger I bought from Kebla for self-defense." Revan replied.

"That should work for now." Carth supposed.

"Great. Let's go find Ballerina!" Revan announced.

"Bastilla!" Carth corrected.

"Whatever. I'm not fighting for her." Mason reiterated. The trio left the apartment mostly in high spirits. But that only lasted to the door, as the confronted some Sith doing an inspection of the building. The leader of the group, which consisted of a man and two battle droids, was harassing a pair of Duros, just dragged from their rooms.

"Okay, you alien scum, everybody get up against the wall! This is a raid!" He called out.

"::There was a patrol here just yesterday, and they found nothing! Why do you Sith keep bothering us?::" One of the aliens asked.

"::Ixgil! No!::" his friend cried out.

The Sith simply rose a blaster and fired it into the Duros' head to make an example. "That's how we Sith deal with smart-mouth aliens!" he grinned cruelly and barked "Now the rest of you get up against the wall before I lose my temper again!"

Carth, Mason and Revan could only watch. Mason slowly back away, but Revan was frozen. Carth's hand slowly went to his blaster but one of the droids noticed him and informed the Sith. "Well, what's this?" the Sith sneered. "Humans hiding out with aliens? Well, that could only mean they're-"

"Not criminals! He's a prostitute!" Revan blurted out pointing to Carth. Mason elbowed her. "Ow! I mean… There are no prostitutes here. We're all law abiding poor Sith supporters! Yeah, go Sith! Beat those Republic dogs!" Carth elbowed her. "Ow! I mean… We're just poor law abiding citizens. We're not hiding anything honestly." She babbled. "Nope, there's nothing here, no Republic soldiers here, no sir. Absolutely nothing of interest. Nothing illegal at all." She laughed nervously.

"Republic spies! Kill them!" The Sith cried out. Mason locked himself back in the apartment. Revan screamed and threw her vibrodagger which miraculously took out a droid and caused a power circuit explode damaging the other greatly and mildly injuring the Sith. She then curled up behind Carth covering her head crying "I don't wanna die!" repeatedly. Carth put his experience to use and finished off the raiding party.

"You two can stop hiding." He spoke disgusted by their actions. He helped Revan up, as an angry Mason emerged.

"Revan! What in the Force is wrong with you?!?"

"I panicked!"

"::E- excuse me…::" A timid voice called out. It belonged to the surviving Duros.

"So you call **him **a prostitute?!?" Mason screamed pointing at Carth. His lekku were twitching and Revan cringed. "He is the least likely of us to actually **be** one! **We'd **be acceptable, but **Carth**! Are you insane?!? You almost got us killed!"

"::Um, pa- pardon me…::"

"But she didn't." Carth cut in. "Look, I'm as angry about her messing up as you are-"

"It was an accident. I knew he thought we were spies! I had to come up with something!"

"That's it! Yer not allowed to think anymore! Ever!"

"Well, aren't we being authoritative! I didn't hear anything coming out of you!"

"Nevertheless, we still have a dead patrol to take care of." Carth cut in before Revan and Mason started fighting again.

Mason sighed, and chuckled. "I just keep having to help you move bodies, don't I, Rev?"

"Last time. I promise." Revan quipped.

"::Pardon me?::"

"Great. Witnesses. Who wants to take care of this?" Mason asked as both he and Carth looked pointedly at Revan.

"I guess I can." Revan smiled sheepishly at them and turned to the Duros. She had a hand, palm up, out in front of her and opened her mouth and tried to come up with an explanation, when the Duros stopped her.

He held her hand as if she was royalty and bowed to her. "::Thank you! Without your timely intervention who knows what would have happened.::"

"Ummm, we were happy to help?" Revan looked back at Carth and Mason quizzically. They looked flabbergasted.

"::But without you we would have been the receivers of the Sith human's cruelty.::"

"But- but I- I- I" Revan stammered.

"::Poor Ixgal. If only he had kept his mouth shut…::" The Duros shook his head sadly. "::But do not worry. I will hid the bodies for you. And I will stand up for you whenever someone starts calling you the crazy human! Thank you again.::" The Duros retreated to get to drag the bodies away.

"What. The. Force. Was that about?" Mason asked no one in particular.

"I have no idea." Revan answered. She looked back at them confused. "I thought I was the sidekick."

After their run in with the Sith party, the trio agreed it was best if they checked out the rest of the floor before going outside and continuing on their mission. Revan and Mason chatted nonchalantly as they checked out the various apartments. Carth was left to apologize for breaking and entering into the occupied ones, while Revan and Mason stealthily grabbed anything they could use. During his third apology while the two stole, Carth started thinking about the situation. For Revan and Mason, it was just something to do for a couple of bored kids until the Season Opener. For him, it was a mission that would determine the fate of the Republic. He didn't even know if Bastilla was alive and here his mission's success depended on a couple of urchins, who still didn't have very clear motives. He knew Mason's type, the kind who was sneaky, underhanded, criminal, self-serving, they could only be trusted to be untrustworthy, but at least they were upfront about it. Truthfully, it was Revan he was the most suspicious of. She seemed to be a living contradiction. She didn't want to be a criminal, but that didn't stop her from picking the locks of the empty apartments and taking any lose cred chips or supplies. She seemed to generally want to do good, but that was contradicted by how her attitude seemed apathetic to the situations of those around her, except for Mason, or so he thought until-

"Dia!" Revan cried out.

"Who are you?" The woman addressed as 'Dia' asked. Carth noted she was definitely older than Revan, and maybe a little older than Mason. "What are you doing here? You can't just come barging into someone's home!"

"Dia, it's me." Revan held her hands in surrender and took a deep breath. "Bunni."

"Bunni." Dia breathed and relaxed. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Just because you live here does not give you the right to barge in." Dia reprimanded the younger woman.

"It was an accident." Revan protested.

"Regardless, that's still no excuse. But at least you're more polite than that pig, Holdan."

"Holden? You mean that one guy who works for Davik and is always hanging out near the Dancing Stage?"

"Yeah, the one who can't keep his hands to himself. But all he got for his trouble was a nasty scar from my vibroblade! Too bad I'm the one still paying the price." Carth was paying close attention to this conversation, but not so close as to not notice Mason grabbing something before backing behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm in enough trouble already. Besides, it's none of your business."

"Please, Dia. I want to help." Revan said firmly. "We've got to help each other out when we can."

"When I cut Holdan it made him back off, but it also embarrassed him in front of his friends. He went and put a bounty on my head for what I did! That's why I'm hiding out here."

"He didn't!" Revan gasped. Dia nodded. "Well, maybe I can talk some sense to him."

"I doubt it, but good luck anyway."

Revan marched out with Carth and Mason following. She turned and smacked Mason upside his head. "I can't believe you just stole from her! She's got it bad enough as it is!"

"Should I go return it?" Mason asked incredulously.

"It's too late now…" she shrugged. "Should we go to Zelka's? Carth looks like his heads about to explode. Then we can go find Basila. Right, boss man?"

"Bastilla." Carth repeated.

"Whatever." Mason and Revan said in unison. Carth was beginning to wonder if he should stop trying to correct them.

**_A/N:_** Things I feel you should know: The 'Bastilla/Ballerina' thing will be a running gag, at least until they find Bastilla. Also, her outfit was pirate inspired, but that's what you get when I watch THE PRINCESS BRIDE and PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN before continuing with the chapter. Sorry if it came out Han Solo-ish. And that's it for this chapter.


End file.
